


No Longer

by ryan_the_baby_idiot



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryan_the_baby_idiot/pseuds/ryan_the_baby_idiot
Summary: we don't need to talk about this fic.....................................its dumbciel expresses his emotions auits a diaryjust...................i wanted to write some edgy overly-poetic shit so i used ciel because i like him





	No Longer

It's not the same flavor as usual. 

I can't tell what's different, but something surely is. I can't place why the air tastes of dust. Dust, frozen and old. Nothing is present. Nothing is safe. Nothing is. Why now? What changed? 

It's the middle of the night. Everywhere is empty. I am. 

It's strangely cold. Is the window open? No, Sebastian is under orders to keep it closed. Surely he wouldn't mess up something so easy--he doesn't mess up anything. Anything at all. I pause, staring at the closed window. If I wait a minute, I can conjure the past in my head. I can make everyone who's disappeared appear before me for an instant. I don't like to. It disturbs my persona that I keep day in and day out. I'm quite fond of that person. I'm quite fond of Ciel. 

I'm watching the moon glimmer through the curtains. Its strangely visible. I don't know why. I can't know why. What I can and can't see are beyond my control and understanding--perhaps the only thing beyond my control and understanding. Odd, though. How I seem to know all. 

I keep my eye shut. I don't want him to come in here, not now. A rare occurrence, but I couldn't care anyway. It's all darkness and shadows, as far as the eye can see. How old am I? I've seen centuries worth of horrors. Am I centuries old? Have I transcended beyond human aging? 

No. 

Am I unlucky? Lucky? I can't fathom what the words mean anymore. 

The empty room. The mansion belonging only to me. Even Sebastian. Is it luck? Bad luck? I couldn't decide. I can't decide. It isn't my job to decide. But it's me. Mine. 

It's two parallel words colliding, and I'm the turning point. Do I want to be? Do I want this power? 

 

Most certainly. I want all of it. Everything that I have. It's mine, forever. Until I trade my soul for a split second of joy. 

It's all worth it in the end.


End file.
